Fight The Future
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Rolleigns. Time Travel AU. Roman travels in time to kill a villain who has turned the future into chaos and has killed the person he loves. But something goes wrong and he goes back in time a year earlier than he should have. There he meets Seth who turns his world upside down and completely complicates his mission.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I go again...**_

 _ **As always, you know that I write like shit, but I do it with love. I always write weird things (at least in the other fandom) and I wanted to try one of my weird plots in a rolleigns fic, so your support will be very much appreciated.**_

 **I think we're all devastated by what's happening with Joe. I have not stopped crying and praying for him. But I also know that God is not going to leave us without a person who is our role model, who inspires us to be better, who is our hero. That's why I know he's going to win this battle.**

 **Although my stories are based on Roman, the character and not Joe or anyone in his family (that's why I've never used real names, nor have I put his wife and children in my fics) I was unsure if it would be rigth to keep writing.**

 **I don't know it yet. I don't want to be disrespectful and if somehow it is wrong to keep updating, I will stop.**

 **Let's have faith, this is a battle that a warrior like him can win.**

* * *

In a dystopian future, a man who called himself The Chosen One kept under a regime of dictatorship an whole city. He was in control of all the technologycal resources of that place, so it had been impossible to overthrow him so far.

The only thing people knew about that man is that 25 years ago, together with three other persons, he started a company that now kept everyone and everything under control. That little by little he got rid of all his partners until becoming the sole owner of that place. He had acquired political and technologycal power and was now feared by all.

The man had cybernetic parts due to an accident that occurred 24 years ago, which had disfigured his face and left him without hair. Because of this always wore a mask. People in that place did not know his real name but they were dominated by him.

Until an army of tired citizens joined and in a civil war that lasted several months, to which neighboring towns allied. There were many deaths but that night finally, the city got its freedom.

 **...**

The army was made up of many young people from that city and surrounding cities, most of those guys had not been even born when this man started his business. The rebels reached the headquarters of that man. The leader of the army, a young man named Roman and his partner a man named Dean, entered the main offices, since the rest of the army had defeated all the armed guard of that man and were taking control of the rest of the building.

Roman pointed his gun straight at the masked face of the man, Dean was taking care of Roman's back.

"Your reign of evil and murder is over." Roman sentenced.

"Maybe, but none of you here will live to tell it." The cybernetic voice said.

Roman was going to pull the trigger but before that happened a burst was heard. One of the surveillance robots was activated and shot Roman who dodged the blast.

"You failed!" Roman said and returned to point that man.

"I did not fail Roman... _You_ failed. I am going to die today, but I will take with me the one you love the most." The cybernetic voice said.

Roman shot several times in the man's face, destroying the mask and ending his life. The leader of the rebels then saw beahind him and there was his partner lying on the ground. The blast had caught him.

"We got it." The other man said agonizingly.

Roman crouched and removed his helmet and the helmet from his partner. "Dean... baby..."

"Those weapons were stronger than our vest..." Dean could hardly speak.

Roman watched in desperation as the bullets had pierced the vest and Dean's chest was bleeding non-stop.

"Roman." A voice on the intercom in his vest called him but Roman could only pay attention to Dean. "Roman, we are scanning the tower and there is no more enemies inside. We did it!"

Dean smiled listening to that. "We got it then, Big Dog. You and I are a great team."

"Dean, I must take you to a doctor." Roman tried to move Dean's body.

"You should not do that, I think it's not going to work." Dean was trying to get Roman to listen to him.

"Of course it's going to work, I'm not going to lose you." Roman looked desperate all around him.

"I love you, I'm always going to love you, please Roman, none of this is your fault." Dean with his took Roman's face forcing him to look at him. "I love you Roman but you must accept that this is the farewell, you must go ahead, do it for my Big Dog."

"I'm not going to lose you. It doesn't matter what happens here, I don't care about anything. I love you and I'm not going to lose you."

Roman looked at the chaos around him. All his battle mates were wounded, some of them even dead. He focused his gaze on that building: Z&B Industries. Everything was in ruins, they had managed to pass the defenses of the building and now the reign of evil of that man, was over.

 _But they price they paid was too big._

At that time vehicles arrived and the person who communicated with Roman on the radio also arrived at the place.

"Sam... Sami, please take care of Roman, don't let him do anything stupid. I'm the crazy one, not him. Roman is the best part of me, take care of him, make him understand that he must move on."

Roman started crying and kissed Dean. The auburn-haired man kissed him back sharing their love for the last time.

 **...**

 **Six months later...**

"Does not this make us the same as them?" Sami looked curiously at the little bright clock-shaped device he had in his hands. "We are using the same technology they used to enslave us."

"No, this time travel technology was still in development when we destroyed them." Roman explained. "They never used this."

"Exactly, those who created this technology, could never perfect their own creation. They couldn't even test it." Sami indicated. "And we're going to do it?"

"Dean died because of him!" Roman insisted. "If the Shitty One would have come to perfect this kind of technology, it would have been the end of the mankind. But we stopped him and with that we avoid that a future that could be even worse... Anyways, the price we have paid was too high. The price I paid, that Dean paid was too much."

"But we got it. We changed the future. They don't couldn't use this technology and we should not be using it either. I don't even know if this will work."

"It will." Roman assured. "Six months ago we fought the future and now that damn bastard won't have access to this technology. Now, you and I have this technology and we will not change the future, we will change our present."

Sami sighed. "Roman, I understand you. I loved Dean like a brother, but I'm scared. This is not what Dean wanted, he told me to help you move on, not letting you make something stupid and what we're doing it's something that Ambrose, whom everyone called a lunatic, would not have done."

"Do you really think he would not have done the same for me?" Roman looked him in the eye.

Sami could not answer him. Roman smirked, it was the end of this discussion.

"This plan is stupid." Sami muttered. "I'm going to send you to death itself, we don't know that this can work. This technology was their project and we don't understand it."

"It's not true, you've been able to understand it and that made me realize that life was giving me another chance and I'm not going to waste it." Roman insisted.

"We should have told the rest of the troop." Sami said in frustration. "They would have helped us maybe, because there are so many variables here, even if everything goes well and you get your goal, we don't know if that woud change something here in this time."

"Let's find out then." Roman pursed his lips.

"And if you get your goal but what you don't get is to come back?" Sami closed his eyes imagining such a thing.

"No matter what happens, Dean will be alive and that's what I want the most." Roman was trying to hold his emotions.

"This is not going to work, if one of my calculations fails, I will lose you too." Sami said with concern.

"You lost me when Dean died. This is the only chance to get one of us back." Roman smiled empathetically. "And you know you prefer Dean."

Sami could not help the tears. "Okay, you win, Big dog. You're supposed to go back 25 years, when Z&B Industries showed up, you must find out who The Chosen One is and kill him before he becomes a threat."

"I will do it." Roman took the little device in his hands.

"It's almost funny, you're 25 years old and you're going to arrive in this same city, 25 years ago, if everything works of course." Sami pursed his lips. "It's good that you were not born here but that you arrived when you were 15 years old."

"That way I won't have any chance of meeting any of my relatives." Roman. He smiled at him. "This is going to work, ok. I'm going to kill that bastard before he becomes millionaire and powerful. I'll follow the plan as we set it and we'll have Dean back and this city will be safe, everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Sami sighed and started the device. "Remember that you know how the clock works and how to take care of it."

"I know." Roman said goodbye.

A light enveloped Roman and the Samoan felt like his skin was being ripped off. He screamed but his voice could not be heard. Sami was horribly frightened, suspecting that this was not going to turn out as they expected.

 **...**

Roman awoke with pain throughout his body. It was as if he had been run over by a truck. The first thing he saw was the face of a man younger than him, who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" The other man asked.

Roman looked around and behind the young man, there were three other men in very colorful clothes.

"Wow, it's the first time our captain is interested in someone that is not _him_." One of the three men said.

And for the way that man said _him_ , Roman knew that _him_ was a bastard.

"This is a good sign. This one is very handsome." The other one laughed. "I say he's the one for our captain."

"He has a very weird sense of fashion." The third one said looking at Roman's clothes. "But I bet he's better than that asshole. Anyone is better than that asshole."

The man who was holding Roman pouted. "Can you please not spill my personal issues..."

Roman sat down helped by the young man and did not recognize his surroundings. He looked at his right hand and there was the clock.

"My name is Seth." The man who was holding him smiled kindly. "They are my friends: Koffi, Xavier and Big E."

Roman then noticed that he was in an alley and it was night.

"You were passed out on the street." Seth continued. "Need help?"

Roman nodded. "What day is today?"

They all looked at each other curiously.

"November the 3rd..." Seth said.

"What year is it?" Roman asked.

Seth was worried. Perhaps this man had lost his memory.

Xavier showed the cell phone screen and Roman saw the date with horror: November 3, 2018. Roman closed his eyes in sheer despair. Something had gone wrong in the calculations.

"I arrived one year before I expected." Roman said disappointed. "I can't afford to wait a whole year."

Roman touched the clock trying to adjust it but it didn't work, it was off.

The Samoan panicked. "This cannot be happening."

"We can fix your watch... maybe." Seth said looking at the strange device. "It seems like it's something important to you."

"That's the weirdest watch I've seen." Kofi answered.

Roman gave up. He had to repair the clock to advance 1 year and even then maybe that trip would also go wrong. Sami was right they had not mastered that technology yet.

"Z&B Industries will not exist until a year from now. And I can't look for the bastard now because I don't know who the hell he is!" Roman said in pure frustration.

"What you said doesn't make sense." Seth giggled.

"Of course not, for none of you would make sense." Roman closed his eyes frustrated.

"We can help you." Seth insisted.

Kofi, Xavier and Big E looked at each other and smiled. Seth gave them an accusing look.

Roman returned to take a look at the 4 boys, they were obviously younger than him. They looked a little naive too. None of these guys would ever believe that in the next 26 years, this place would grow so much and would become the golden cage that Roman fought to liberate.

"My name is Roman." The Samoan finally stood up and started walking.

Seth and the others started following him. "You're good? I mean you were passed out not long ago. "

Roman was going to say something but his stomach growled. The Samoan wondered how long he would have been without eating... 26 years maybe.

"I don't even have money, great... I didn't think of anything important." Roman looked at the clock in frustration.

"Again. We can help you." Seth kept walking beside him.

Roman pursed his lips. It was not time to get demanding. He was stuck in a place he did not know, in the wrong year, with no money, with no one to help him and with a damaged time travel device.

"Yeah, I need help."

* * *

 **If you liked this or at least this story aroused your curiosity let me review a fav and a follow. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to the people who have shown interest in this story. Thank you for leaving a review and also for giving this plot a chance. You already know that I speak Spanish and my English is quite limited, so I am sorry for the grammar.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero mucho :')**

* * *

"This thing is very rare. Now that I think about it, it doesn't look like a watch." Kofi studied the device carefully.

"It is, just that it measures time differently." Roman indicated.

"And what is it for?" Seth also looked at the watch with attention. "It doesn't look like a normal watch."

They were in the kitchen of the house shared by the 4 men. Roman knew that the house belonged to the parents of Big E who passed away a few years ago. The youn man rented rooms to his friends to help himslef financially.

Kofi and Seth seemed to be the nerds of the group. Although all seemed to be fans of pop culture of the 90's, for the decoration of the house.

Seth and Kofi were examining the device and for a moment, these guys reminded Roman of Sami, always looking for a way to repair or create things.

Suddenly the watch flashed an intense bluish light and began to spin rapidly over the table where they had it.

Kofi jumped away from the table but Seth was as hypnotized as he saw the small device spinning.

Roman pulled Seth against his body to keep the light from touching him.

The light did not last long and the watch went off again.

"You're going to explain to us what that is, because the way you hold Seth seems like those lights scared you." Xavier asked Roman.

The raven-haired man realized then that he had Seth pressed against his body. The boy was blushed.

Roman sighed. These boys were not going to believe him anyway, so why tell the truth? However, lying was also a dangerous option because he needed to fix the watch and these guys were his only option. A year was too long.

On the other hand one might think: What if one of them is The Chosen One? But Roman discarded that thought since three of them were person of color and Z&B Industries never had members of that ethnic group... not that Roman knew.

And for some reason Roman trusted the other boy. It was just a feeling but, for Roman, Seth was absolutely harmless.

It was then that he realized that he still held Seth against his body. The raven-haired man released the othe man and took his watch. He put it on his wrist.

"This is technology of the future, my friend Sami will design it in 26 years."

Seth and the others blinked incessantly.

"He created it so that I would go back 25 years and kill a very bad guy who will appear in this city within a year." Roman continued knowing that those boys were not going to believe anything.

Big E, Kofi and Xavier started laughing. Roman knew that this would happen. However Seth did not laugh, he was very serious.

"That's why you said that you arrived one year before you expected." Seth was thoughtful. "You were supposed to arrive the next year."

Roman nodded. Maybe that's why he trusted that boy, he seemed to be the only one to believe him.

"Are you talking seriously?" Xavier looked at Seth carefully. "Do you believe him?"

"Explain to me then what is that watch?" Seth said softly.

"Can be anything." Big E scoffed.

Roman pursed his lips. There was another way to prove that he was not lying. He took out a small weapon from one of the pockets of his trousers.

The boys looked at it absorbed, that thing seemed like a toy, it was very small. However, it was still a gun, a very rare one.

Roman knew he could not use all the ammunition since that was the weapon with which he had to fulfill his mission.

"What the hell is that?" Kofi said curious.

Roman aimed the gun at Kofi.

"Wait man, we believe you, okay, just put that thing down." Xavier insisted.

Roman smirked. "This is also technology of the future."

Roman fired the gun and the boys shouted. To everyone's surprise, the gun made no sound.

Kofi was shaking. But he was unharmed.

"I didn't shoot you." Roman was pointing up.

"Are you crazy!" Big E approached Roman of threatening way but was stopped by Seth.

"Look upside." Seth pointed.

There was a litttle hole, perfectly made. A clean hole that went through the concrete floor and the ceiling on the top floor.

They could see the light of the moon filtering through the hole.

"Hopefully it doesn't rain." Roman said putting his weapon in his pocket.

"But if that little thing seems like a toy." Big E was astounded.

"That little thing pierced everything cleanly, what kind of weapon is that?" Kofi was also looking at the hole.

"Wow!" Xavier said excitedly. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

"I want to check it." Kofi looked at the watch. "You have an idea how we can fix your watch."

"A little." Roman admitted. "I am a soldier, my friend Sami is a scientist, it was he who created this device."

"A soldier." Seth looked at Roman closely. He wore a vest, trousers and boots. "That explains your clothes, but if you arrived a year earlier, you can't walk outside wearing those."

"Also, if you are from the future, you don't exist in the system. Do you have any identification?" Xavier asked.

Roman showed a small bar code on his un-tattooed wrist.

All of them were surprised.

"Do you have money of your time?" Big E wanted to know.

Roman blinked several times.

The rest of the night Roman spent answering questions from the most absurd to the most everyday. In addition to telling them about the horrible future that awaited them if he did not kill that guy.

"You never saw us hanging around there?" Kofi asked. "In 26 years we should still be alive."

Roman looked at them sadly. "There was no one over 30 in my time. They were all killed by that guy and his associates. I was one of the oldest in this city."

"How old are you?" Xavier asked.

"Twenty five." Roman whispered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Then you must fulfill your mission." It was Big E who spoke. "I want to live a long life."

 **...**

At midnight the raven-haired man took a bath and had to wear Big E clothes while Seth put Roman's clothes in a washing machine.

"Why don't we have a sofa for visitors?" Seth complained.

"Because nobody ever visits us." Big E answered. "Well, only your mom and that bastard, but neither of them is welcomed here."

Roman squinted his eyes at that and Xavier noticed it.

"You'll meet the bastard soon. Seth always lets him in, even though he knows he should kick him out." Xavier explained.

Seth was obviously embarrassed. Roman noticed it and maybe because the boy was the only one who believed him 100% he felt a lot of empathy for him.

"I'll sleep on the floor, I'm a soldier, I can sleep anywhere." Roman shrugged.

The three guys noticed the way Seth looked at Roman.

"Nah," Kofi grinned. "You will sleep with Sethie."

"What?" Seth almost shouted.

"He will sleep in your room, we will made him a comfy bed with some comforters Big E inherited from his mother." Kofi explained. "You know I share my room with Xavier and Big E owns this house so he has a room only for him and plus, your mom pays the biggest room in this house for you, so you're the only one who has space for another person."

"Hey, that guy has a weapon that could disintegrate us. Are we going to let him stay here?" Xavier asked.

"If this guy wanted to kill us, he would have done it." Kofi almost rolled his eyes. "In fact, he is trusting us and he has more to lose here."

Big E and Seth nodded.

Kofi almost pushed Roman and Seth into the room, gave him all he needed to sleep and left them alone. Seth knew what his roommates were doing and he felt so sad. He understood their concern and felt bad about dragging Roman to his personal problems.

"I really appreciate your help." Roman interrupted Seth's mental diatribe. "I know it's stupid to believe what I've told you and I also know that the only one who believes me 100% is you."

Seth looked at him with empathy.

"But you look upset, if my presence bothers you I can go downstairs." Roman suggested.

"No!" Seth answered. "Excuse me, I didn't want to give you that impression. Can I ask you something?"

Roman smiled at him, he liked Seth. He had not felt genuine empathy for someone so quickly since he had met... Dean.

"Sure, ask whatever you want." Roman sat on the comforters.

"Why do you want to kill that guy?" Seth sat on the bed. "I understand the story you told us. What you and tour people have suffered is horrible but... is there something more, right?"

"You are quite intuitive." Roman lay down on the comforters and covered himself with a blanket. "He killed my boyfriend... in front of me."

Seth was speechless. The room remained in a deep silence for several minutes. Seth imitated Roman covering himself with a blanket. They both looked at each other, barely illuminated by the light of the lamp on the bedside table.

"You're doing all this you didn't even know if it would work... out of love..." Seth could finally speak.

"Yes..." Roman admitted.

"Wow." Seth smiled sadly at him. "I don't approve murder others but... I don't blame you."

"Thanks." Roman whispered. "Even if I can not get back to my time, I'm going to fulfill my mission, maybe I'll get Dean to have a happy life. One where I'm not with him, but he'll stay alive in the future without a dictator who will make his life miserable."

A tear rolled down Seth's cheek, that was the most beautiful thing he had ever hear. Roman was genuine and was a good man. If only all the men where like him... That Dean guy was lucky.

Roman noticed Seth was genuinely sad for him. Now, he liked Seth even more.

"You will achieve it and you will return to the future. You will find your Dean again and you both will be happy." Seth said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure, when not even I am?" Roman asked.

"Because no one who makes such a great sacrifice out of love can fail." Seth yawned.

Roman smiled at him with genuine empathy and Seth returned the gesture.

"See you tomorrow, Seth. I'm glad I met you." Roman murmured.

"I'm glad too. See you tomorrow, Roman."

* * *

 **In the next episode Drew will appear and things will start to get complicated. Leave me a review if you are liking this fic. And recommend the story if you find it interesting. Have a nice weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to the few ones who gave this fic a chance. I love you so much :')**

* * *

The boys were having breakfast.

"We are all college students." Seth explained to Roman.

Kofi continued the explanation. "Xavier and I work part time as waiters in a bar where Big E is the bouncer. Seth doesn't work because his mother is a millionaire and pays for the room where he sleeps and all his expenses." Kofi smiled.

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Roman asked.

Seth's face turned somber.

"Because his mom lives with the gold digger." Big E complained. "We're not going to let Seth ruin his life by living there."

Roman blinked several times. How could Seth ruin his life by living with his mom?

"The question here is: what are you going to do?" Big E pointed. "You don't exist in this country. I don't see how can you get a job."

"It's not his fault." Seth intervened quickly. "For now he sleeps in my room and he will eat my food, he will not be an expense for any of you."

"No, Seth." Roman admitted. "I must work."

"We know it's not Roman's fault to be here." Kofi said smiling at Seth. "While we find what to do with him... his job will be to take care of you."

Big E and Xavier smiled knowingly. Seth was wide eyed, his friends wanted to use Roman to get him away from Drew.

"I agree on that." Big E said smiling. "Don't take your eyes off Seth, today we don't have classes and Drew will come to bother."

"Drew?" Roman did not understand anything.

"You will see." Kofi said.

 **...**

The boys left and Roman and Seth were sitting on the boy's bed in Indian style. The raven-haired man noticed that since the boys mentioned this guy Drew, Seth looked sad.

"What is life like here?" Roman asked trying to distract Seth.

Seth smiled. "It's good, this is a quiet place to live and we all get along. I can't believe that in just 26 years everything will change so drastically."

"Less than that, Seth. In 15 years there will be nothing left of what you love." Roman said sadly. "I'm sure you will not even exist. I never saw you or anyone with your lastname."

Seth sighed, the future was horrible. "Tell me more."

Roman nodded. "My sister and I came to this city when I was 15. Everything was under the control of Z&B Industries, everything was different, everything automatic, technological and lifeless."

Seth saddened a little. "How did all this happen so fast?"

"Z&B created a kind of technology that revolutionized the world, and soon everything was made with this technology, which only they had access to. People who didn't have money for updates that they took out each year, were left behind and poor. The ones who couldn't adapt to fast changes, became unemployed and _people had become so selfish that_ _they didn't want to use their taxes to help others_ , so health and education became almost inaccessible for the poorest."

Seth was in awe. "You omitted many of these things in the explanation you gave to my friends..."

Roman sighed. "Migrants, illegals and people of color were displaced to the point that they had no right to health or education, which led them to commit crimes. The result was, they were taken to prisons where they were executed, because as I said, people voted for their taxes not to be used in people who did not deserve it. I was one of the few non-whites that existed in my time, what awaits your friends is horrible, I didn't have the courage to tell them anything."

"But my mother is a millionaire." Seth sighed in disappointment. "But she's part of people who hate their taxes being used on poor people."

"And that selfish thought backfired in themselves, many millionaires ended in the bankrupt. There were suicides for this, the only millionaire was him, his scientists had money too but not like him, the middle class worked to obtain health and education that they were very expensive and that was all they could afford, the poor could only survive."

Seth's gaze was filled with pure sadness, thinking about the future. Roman looked at him with empathy.

"And the cherry on the cake was the big plague, where most of the people of your generation died for not having access to the vaccines, because they couldn't pay for them and they could only afford for vaccines for their children."

"And what happened to those children? The survivors." Seth asked.

"I am part of those kids. We grew up with astronomical debts in health and the little education we could access before leaving it, because we didn't have enough credits. Most of the people of my generation engaged in prostitution and stealing, which were the only means of obtaining credits to pay the interest on our debts. Getting food was something that we did illegally. The older ones educated the younger ones. Sami and Dean were among the few who could have an education that was certainly of a very high level but inaccessible. Because their parents were scientist working for Z&B."

"And how did they join you?" Seth asked.

Roman's gaze turned somber, remembering these things. "When I arrived here, I was 15 years old and my sister was 19. She came to this city to... prostitute herself to men who had money, because we were very very poor. I got a job stealing for some traffickers because I had the size for it."

Seth tried to hold back the tears. The future was horrible, now he understood why Roman should kill that man.

"When I was 17 years old, I had become an expert in entering homes to steal things. That morning I managed to enter the yard of Dean's house, but alarms rang in. The security system locked me in a laser cage that if I approached, it would burn my skin."

Roman closed his eyes totally focused on this memory. Seth entwined his hands with Roman's in support. Roman's features softened a little, feeling the warm of Seth's hands.

"Dean and Sami found me there. You know? when I saw Dean, it was like seeing an angel, he was beautiful and perfect."

 _"He's a thief." A 16 year old Dean approached the cage. "He must be our age."_

 _"I am not a thief!" Roman yelled._

 _"If you came here to steal, then you are." Sami intervened._

 _"You are here, receiving education, food and health, living happily in a house while we sleep on the street and eat your leftovers. If any of us gets sick we know that we will die anyway. You have no right to call me a thief." A tear rolled on Roman's cheek, he knew he would be taken to one of the prisons where he would be executed._

 _"It's not fair." Dean sighed. "Sami help me get him out of here."_

 _"You're crazy, the house films everything, your parents will find out we did this." Sami refused._

 _"You're some kind of genius, you can erase those videos. Please help me get him out of here."_

 _Sami and Dean freed Roman and while Sami erased the evidence. Dean had Roman take a bath and wear clean clothes, in addition to feeding him._

 _"You are not like them." Roman smiled at him, after all they were just teenagers. "When I saw you I thought you were an angel, I was not wrong."_

"Dean started giving me food and clothes and he ran away from school to talk to me." Roman opened his eyes and looked at Seth with tenderness.

"That's how you fell in love." Seth smiled at him.

"Yes, we fell in love and it was then that he could not do it anymore. He finally escaped from his house and joined our small army, Sami followed him because he was aware of the evil that surrounded them."

"Now I understand why you have made this sacrifice, I really hope that you guys will meet again." Seth said with sincerity.

"It's weird." Roman tightened the grip on Seth's hands. "It's the second time I've arrived in this city and I've met someone who helps me. You're my angel of this year, your friends are right, I have to take care of you while I'm stuck in this place."

Seth was touched. "It's the first time someone calls me that, thank you, but if you protect me then the angel would be you. You will be the angel of this entire city if you prevent the future from becoming the horror you have described."

They both stared at each other. Roman smiled at Seth, this young man was very handsome, long lashes framing those almond-shaped eyes. His skin was perfect and radiant. The fluffy hair gave him a somewhat childish look and he was also very sweet.

Seth also stared at Roman, the raven haired man was gorgeous, he was brave and capable of sacrificing himself for love. A love that was not selfish. Things that seemed alien to his reality.

Someone knocked on the door, taking them both out of their trance. Seth realized what they were doing and let go of Roman's hands. The Samoan smiled at the flush on the boy's cheeks, absolutely adorable.

"I'll see who it is." Seth said something nervous

Roman watched him go and shook his head. What the hell was happening to him?

 **...**

Seth opened the door and could not even see who it was, but he definitely knew who it was when he was manhandled by the other man.

Man who entered the house, closing the door and pushing him against the nearest wall.

"You missed me, Sethie, because I missed you." Having said that, the man kissed him passionately.

Seth tried to push him and resist, as he always tried but as always he couldn't.

That man was kissing Seth's neck leaving a huge hickie.

"Please Drew, don't do this, it's wrong." Seth said between moans. He was unable to resist.

"If it's so wrong, why don't you stop me?" The deep accent of Drew's voice made Seth's legs tremble.

"You're a bastard! If you care about me why you don't choose me?" Seth claimed, however he did not make the slightest effort to let go.

"Because you are mine, Sethie. You will always be mine. I don't need to do such a thing. You have come to hide yourself in this pigsty and you know what? It will be right here where I am going to fuck you."

Seth was breathing hard, he knew that this was wrong. That this made him a bastard but he could not help it. Although he never admitted it out loud, he was in love with this man.

A man who said that loved him too but with a selfish love. A love that would be his downfall if all this came to light.

"Stop questioning yourself so much that we don't have much time." Drew said and kissed Seth again.

Seth could not resist anymore. He kissed Drew back. This man drove him crazy, he was beautiful and dominant and... evil.

Seth tangled his legs in Drew's waist forgetting everything around them, it was only the two of them kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

Drew's hands were on Seth's butt, making the boy moan.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Drew said between kisses. "I don't know why you keep resisting. You shluld live wuth us or live alone, your mom will pay for that."

"Seth, have you seen..." Roman went to the living room and found both men.

Seth let go of Drew immediately, feeling a huge embarrassment.

But before Roman could ask anything, someone knocked the door.

"Seth, I'm your mom." A voice announced.

Seth and Drew straightened their clothes and the young man opened the door. Seth was obviously nervous. The woman entered and hugged her son.

"It took me 20 minutes to find a parking lot. You should go home, instead of living in this horrible place." She complained.

The woman let go of the hug and walked towards Drew. She gently kissed the man's lips and smiled at him. "I hope you already told Seth about Thanksgiving."

Roman was speechless. The man the boys referred to as a bastard and gold digger was the boyfriend of Seth's mother, and he was also the lover of his girlfriend's son.

Seth looked at Roman wide eyed. Shame and guilt was reflected in his gaze.

The woman walked back to Seth and it was then that she noticed the huge hickie on her son's neck. "This is recent..."

Seth and Drew stared at each other. They were going to be unmasked.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much to those who read this fic. If you like this story and want me to keep writing let me a review with your opinions. Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

"This is recent." Seth's mom looked at the hickie in Seth's neck, thoughtfully.

Then she turned her gaze to Roman. She looked at him from head to toe, she did not seem pleased to see the Samoan.

"This explains that hickie." She sighed scornfully. "At least this gentleman is not so..."

"Black?" Seth looked at her with disappointment.

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of..."

"Racist?" Seth pursed his lips.

"Show more respect, I'm your mom." She complained. "In any case, will not you introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Seth was wide eyed, he was lost now.

Roman did not want to expose Seth but this situation was very uncomfortable. However, since he met the boy, Roman had been delighted with him. He wanted to help Seth just as Seth was helping him.

"My name is Roman." He said carefully.

Seth was nervous. He did not understand what Roman was doing.

"Roman uh?" Seth's mother continued to watch him intently. "Your relationship with my son... Is it something serious?"

"Pretty serious ma'am." Roman said firmly.

That said Roman walked towards Seth and took him by the waist. The younger man was somewhat nervous, Roman looked at him affectionately and Seth relaxed a bit. Seth finally laid his head on Roman's shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

Roman smirked at Drew who looked at him with anger.

"So serious that Seth had never mentioned you." Drew said sarcastically.

"You are seeing me now." Roman responded in the same way to Drew.

Drew raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that Roman was challenging him.

"Well umm." The woman did not stop looking at Roman as if he were something weird. "Seth, we're here to remind you to be home for Thanksgiving."

"I don't want to look rude... Roman." Drew intervened. "But it's something just for family."

Roman smirked. "And I don't want to seem rude but, now _you share Seth with me_ and in fact we were also planning the Thanksgiving."

Seth noticed the hateful looks that Roman and Drew were giving at each other and wanted to disappear. Again it was Roman who, pressing him gently against his body, reassured him.

"Drew darling, Roman here is right. _For now_ he's Seth's boyfriend so he's invited." Seth's mother gave Roman the world's most feigned smile. "By the way, my name is Jane and he's my boyfriend Drew, he's from Scotland."

Roman almost rolled his eyes. How important could be the nationality of that bastard? Now he understood why Big E, Kofi and Xavier seemed to hate Seth's mother as much as they hate Drew.

"Nice to meet you and don't worry, we'll be there." Roman smiled at her with the same falsehood.

"Sethie, you are going to stay with us over the weekend so take some of your things and the same for you, Roman." Jane indicated and took Seth's arm. "I'm going to talk to my son in private for a moment."

Roman saw Seth and his mom walk towards the kitchen. When they were both away Drew approached him.

"You saw everything so you can't be Seth's boyfriend." Drew gave him a menacing look.

Roman did not even flinch. "That's something you don't know."

Drew squinted his eyes. "Then you're an idiot because Seth is with me."

"Yeah, I noticed you want the whole family, but it doesn't work like that." Roman approached Drew and both men were nose to nose. "You are manipulating Seth and I won't let you keep doing it."

"That boy is in love with me, no matter how hard he tries, he can't escape." Drew smirked. "But it's going to be fun to annoy a moron like you."

"We'll see who is the moron here... It will be a pleasure to erase that sick smile on your face." Roman smirked back.

Drew grunted, it was the first time someone challenged him like that. Both men looked at each other with anger. Making clear their dislike for the other.

 **…**

 **While in the kitchen.**

"We shared the room and one thing led to another." Seth cursed Drew mentally. Because of him he had to lie. "And it's something personal I don't want to talk about it with you."

"I'm your mom!" Jane insisted.

"A mom who hates my friends because they're black. You don't even know Roman and you dislike him because you're racist." Seth complained.

"I want the best for you! But you insist on associating with these... _ethnic_ people." She said with disdain.

"Ethnic?" Seth no longer tried to hide his anger. "My friends are better people than all those you relate to, and Roman is..."

And Seth had to resist the desire to say better boyfriend than yours. Roman was there trying to save the future for the person he loved, unlike a certain Scottish.

"Roman is a great boyfriend. If you want to see me in your house, you'll have to accept him and treat him like family." Seth said firmly.

"It's ok, you win." Jane did not want to continue with this conversation. "I have to go, I have several business proposals and I want to analyze them. Next year I will start a new business. You already know, I need to keep our patrimony, with which I pay your college, the rent of your room in this pigsty and your expenses. Same patrimony that will allow you to have a happy future."

 _Oh, mom! If only you knew that because of people like you, none of us will have any future._

Seth did not want to continue arguing either. So he ended the conversation and left the kitchen followed by Jane.

Upon leaving, they found Roman and Drew almost killing each other with their eyes. It was obvious the displeasure both men felt for the other, but Jane did not say anything, she just took Drew's hand and they both left.

As soon as they closed the door, Seth ran to his bedroom. Roman followed him. The boy threw himself on his bed and started crying.

"I'm a horrible person, I know." Seth was face down, his face buried in a pillow.

"No, you're not." Roman sat on the bed and put a hand in Seth's hair. "But Drew is. I know it's not my business but... Why him? Why your mother's boyfriend?"

Seth was somewhat relieved that Roman did not blame him, besides feeling reassured by the Samoan's caresses.

Seth turned around with his eyes still teary, Roman smiled sadly wiping the tears with his fingers.

"Not everyone is lucky to fall in love with the perfect person." Seth mumbled. "In fact, I met Drew first."

"Come here." Roman patted his lap.

Seth put his head in Roman's lap and continued talking.

"His cousin Dolph was tutoring me, he's about to graduate from the same College I'm studying in. That's how I met him." Seth admitted.

"Everything was so fast, he saw me and he smiled at me and that was all he needed. Soon after, he went to look at me at the college, we talked and he kissed me." Seth sighed. "And we started a relationship, but if I'm honest, Drew never proposed to me a serious relationship and I never pushed him for that, because I didn't want to look clingy."

"How does your mom come into this equation?" Roman was softly petting Seth's hair.

"At that time I was still living with her and she... She despised my friends for their race." Seth admitted embarrassed. "So she started following me to college, thinking I was in a relationship with one of the guys. That's how she met Dolph and Drew."

"Your mom is part of the people that destroyed my future... And yours." Roman pursed his lips.

"I know." Seth nodded. "There, Drew recognized my mom, she's kinda known around here because she's a millionaire. Drew flirted with her immediately and I could not believe it. In the end, she approved of Dolph and Drew as my friends because she was fascinated by Drew."

"Kofi, Big E and Xavier are right, Drew is a bastard." Roman clenched his fists.

"I obviously yelled at him about all this and he reminded me that our relationship was casual. I broke with him in the same moment, but he told me that I belonged to him, that he was not going to leave me alone until..." Seth was nervous and embarrassed. "Until we have sex, since that has not happened yet."

Roman blinked several times. "That's why you ran away from your house, that's why you live here."

Seth nodded. "Here I am safe, well I was but now he comes even here. I know it would be easy to be strong and throw him out of my life but, I have to see him constantly and besides I..."

"You love him." Roman looked at him sadly. "The bastard knows he has power over you, he's an asshole, but you must be stronger, you were about to be unmasked today."

"About that, thank you for saving me. I know I don't deserve it, and I'm sorry you had to lie. I think I'll tell mom that we broke so I will not drag you into my problems."

"Seth, you are the only person who has trusted me. Without you I would not have a roof over my head and also the possibility of fixing things... While I am trapped in this place, I will take care of you. I won't let him get away with this sick game."

"God, I'm 21 years old and I can't take care of myself. My weakness is unjustifiable and you still want to help me, thank you very much, Roman." Seth looked at him tenderly.

Roman smiled at him, stroking the boy's face. "I know that out of love, people can do absurd things. I don't judge you, you fell in love with the wrong person, now you must focus on get out of his manipulations."

Seth nodded closing his eyes and enjoying the caresses that Roman lavished on him. "I'm going to be strong."

"I'll help you. Plus I totally dislike Drew, at least I'll have a purpose while I'm here." Roman smiled.

"Okay, we will go to my house together for the day of thanksgiving." Seth smiled. "I have to buy some clothes for you. You can't walk around all the time with those security guard clothes you showed up with."

"It's not security guard clothing, it's my soldier's uniform." Roman smiled, could not help feeling softened by Seth's reaction at his caresses. "But I'll accept your help because I don't think I can get a job using these security guard clothes like you call them... unless I get a job as a security guard."

"After Thanksgiving I'll help you to get a job. For now, I want you to be free to come with me to my house, I'll need you by my side." Seth now smiled hopefully. "You know? I think fate brought you to me so you will not only save Dean, you will save me too."

Roman nodded. "I'll save you, Seth. I'll be with you until you get out of that bastard's clutches."

They both smiled. Maybe everything could get better.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and Roman were at the door of Jane's house. Now Roman understood why the woman despised E's house. This place was a mansion.

Roman still remembered the happy faces of the boys when they learned that he was posing as Seth's boyfriend and that he also disliked Drew.

The Samoan understood why. The boys just wanted to save their friend. Roman himself wanted to save Seth. So there they were, holding each other's hand.

Seth sighed trying to keep his emotions together. The previous afternoon he had taken Roman shopping. The brunette had chosen a few titems, not wanting to abuse his benefactor. But seeing him in different outfits, Seth had almost forced Roman to carry more stuff.

Now his "boyfriend" was dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket, his hair in a high bun.

And although everything he wore was simple, Roman looked definitely gorgeous... or so it seemed to Seth.

The housekeeper opened the door and this returned Seth to reality. The woman smiled genuinely at the sight of Seth and he embraced her with affection. Roman smiled when he saw this. Happy to know that Seth did not behave like his mother at all.

"Pat, this is Roman, he's my boyfriend." Seth blushed a little.

The woman hugged him and Roman returned the gesture. "You have a very handsome boyfriend, Sethie."

Upon entering they were greeted by Jane and Drew. And as always Roman and Drew threw murderous looks to each other, they did not even try to hide the contempt they felt for each other.

"Your room is ready as always, Seth." It was Drew who spoke. "And Roman will spend the night in a guest room."

"It won't be necessary, we will share the room." Roman smirked at Drew. "It's what we've been doing so far."

"Roman's right, they're boyfriends after all." Jane said disinterested.

Roman's smile was smug. Drew squinted his eyes in disgust but said nothing. The housekeeper helped them unpack and soon both men were sitting on the huge bed in Seth's room.

"I have to prepare my bed on the floor." Roman smiled.

"It's so unfair that you're always sleeping on the floor." Seth said something nervous and looked at his hands. "This bed is huge and..."

"Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" Roman smiled at Seth's nervousness. The younger man was so cute.

"Just to sleep!" Seth said quickly, then looked down.

Roman took Seth's chin and forced him to look at him. The younger boy was blushing, adorable totally adorable.

"I know." Roman smiled at him. "I agree, and that will make our story more credible."

"I feel a little bad for all this, Roman." Seth admitted. "I don't know Dean but... I feel like maybe I'm... disrespecting him. Unlike Drew, Dean is a good man."

Roman smiled even more touched. Seth was considerate and very sweet. Roman understood the situation, but he also needed to help the boy.

"We both know that I love Dean and you, well we already know what you feel for that bastard. I just want to help you, none of us is disrespecting my boyfriend. Please don't feel bad about this."

"It seems that I always mess with other people's relationships." Seth looked at Roman with deep sadness.

"It's not like that." Roman stroked the boy's face. "Drew is a scoundrel who is manipulating you, if you were some kind of homewrecker, we wouldn't be here in this situation, and as for my relationship with Dean, you are not guilty of the horrible future that caused me to end up here with you. You are one of the few good people of this time, don't torture yourself anymore."

Saying this Roman kissed Seth's forehead and the younger man smiled relieved.

"Thank you." Seth smiled at him.

"The food will be served in 20 minutes." The housekeeper told them from the hallway.

 **::::::**

The amount of food on the table was absurd. That's what Roman thought when he saw it. There were different trays with food of all kinds. They were only four people and this amount of food was insulting.

Seth squeezed Roman's hand and muttered very close to him. "Too much opulence, right?"

"In my troop we were 10 people and we never had half the food that is on this table." Roman muttered back. "I guess they're going to share all the leftover food."

Seth looked down in embarrassment. "No, Pat will have dinner but the rest will be thrown away as usual."

Roman sighed. "When you come from a place where hunger and misery were your day to day, it's sad to see something like this. I'm glad you're not like your mother, if it depends on me, I'll keep you the way you are. The future needs more people like you."

Seth smiled excitedly. It was the first time that someone saw something good in him. Even knowing of his relationship with Drew.

Everyone took a seat. Seth pursed his lips, this dinner was the same as all the previous ones, a display of hypocrisy. For a moment he envied Roman. Although he came from a future full of needs, it was obvious that he had a group of genuine people to call family. Even an honest boyfriend who shared his ideals.

"Allow me to say grace." Seth said softly.

Everyone nodded.

"Our father in heaven, we thank you for allowing us to be here together," Seth looked at Roman and smiled at him with sweetness. "Please, let us enjoy many more meals in the company of the people we love."

Roman smiled back at Seth. They were both looking at each other and for a moment what they were experiencing seemed real. Roman ran his hand down Seth's face in a gesture of genuine affection.

Drew cleared his throat, pulling them out of their reverie. "I'm glad you're happy to have dinner with the people you _really_ love, Seth." Drew smirked.

Seth looked at Drew in agony. Damned bastard. That Jane did not notice what her boyfriend was doing was absurd.

Roman realized what was happening and got Seth's attention. "Baby, is this okay?"

Roman was serving the food on Seth's plate. The boy looked in amazement as Roman was totally committed to the role he was playing. Roman seemed to enjoy pampering Seth. Although Seth imagined that what Roman really enjoyed was annoying Drew.

Seth looked at Roman gratefully. "Sure, you know everything about me."

"So you both are very much in love." Jane finally spoke.

"Much." Roman replied. "Seth is kind, intelligent, charismatic and also a good person, all covered by a beautiful physical appearance. He's perfect, falling in love with him was very easy."

"Then it's love?" Drew said wryly. "Seth had not mentioned you, we didn't know of your existence until two days ago."

"I don't have to explain my love life to anyone. But, since we are gathered here, I must tell you that if it's definitely love. Roman is honest, protective and very handsome, he is genuine. I am very happy that he is my boyfriend."

"I see... it's pretty obvious that you love him because you respect him a lot." Drew looked at them maliciously and mockingly. "It's love without a doubt."

 _Touché_

Drew smirked, he felt he had won this round. Seth shifted nervously in his chair, Roman touching his thigh under the table, trying to reassure him.

"Seth mentioned that I am very protective and for a good reason. So, if someone tries to take advantage of him, they will regret it... a lot." Roman looked at Drew almost threatening him.

"Let's have dinner, please." Drew said looking at Roman with hatred.

 **:::::**

The dinner flowed in an awkward silence. Drew did not disguise his contempt for Roman and the samoan mirrored the other man's expressions.

Seth was relieved when dinner ended.

"You should pack some food for your friends, they look almost starved." Jane said in contempt, leaving the dining room before Seth could say anything to her.

Seth pursed his lips in pure disappointment towards his mother.

"You know, Seth? You should take food for Roman too. If you share a room, he's probably also part of the dispossessed that you love to be surrounded by." Drew sentenced.

Roman didn't even flinch at Drew's words. Seth rolled his eyes at the scotish.

"Thanks for your worry Drew, but it won't be necessary. Seth has better ways to keep my appetite satisfied." Roman smirked.

Seth almost choke at Roman's words.

"Maybe you have tricked Jane, but not me." Drew now dropped the act and showed his anger. He looked at Seth. "Roman saw perfectly when you and I kissed on that pigsty you choose to live. No boyfriend would be able to bear to know that his loved one is fucking with another man. Or this relationship of yours is a big lie or you Roman, are the biggest fool in the earth, to be with someone who doesn't respect you."

Seth looked at Drew with pure hatred. Roman took his hand to reassure him.

"And you think those silly games are going to work with me? You're not very clever, Drew." Roman seemed unbothered by Drew's words. "You and I both know very well that you have never fuck him, something I do to him on a daily basis."

Seth's face became very red at those words. Drew clenched his fists in pure anger. Roman smirked even more.

"And that he doesn't respect me... That he has not agreed to your proposals even though you are a manipulator and he is young and naive, it shows that he does respect me. If Seth didn't love me, he would be in your bed, however he's in mine and he enjoys it very much." That said, Roman grabbed Seth's hips so possessively that he was going to leave marks on the younger man's skin. "The only fool here is you, if you think I'm going to allow you to take my boyfriend away from me. _Seth is mine, I love him and I'm going to defend him tooth and nail against you_."

And those last words made Seth's body shudder from head to toe. Seth was hyperventilating. Roman was definitely a great actor because he held him so tightly against his body, that no one could doubt that he was definitely marking his territory. He could even feel the other man's dick against his ass. Seth knew he was red because he felt his cheeks burn. He closed his eyes trying to calm down and bit his lower lip trying to stifle a moan.

Roman's big hands moved slowly and very possessively on Seth's hips, the samoan's body felt firm and warm and this made it impossible for Seth to stop the naughty moan.

Drew noticed how Seth reacted to Roman's touches. He had never seen Seth react like that to anyone. The scotish was livid and was going to keep arguing but he heard Jane's voice calling him.

"I think it's time to please our partners," Roman teased, bringing his lips to Seth's neck, almost kissing the soft skin. "I hope that you enjoy your night as much as I am going to enjoy mine." Roman said, staring at Drew and smirking.

"You have not won Reigns." Drew sentenced leaving the place obviously enraged.

 **::::**

Roman kept the tight grip on Seth as they climbed the stairs to reach the room, once there, Roman released the younger man.

"Hey! I'm sorry about all those things I said about us and the way I held you. I didn0t want to disrespect you at all." Roman said very embarrassed. "Drew is a rat, he gets the worst out of me. I don't know what possessed me, I'm not like that. Please forgive me."

Seth was still trying to calm down. "No Roman, I understand. I didn't feel disrespected... So don't worry."

 _I felt flattered in fact... for a moment I thought that you really..._

Seth shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? The young man felt that his legs were shaking and he walked straight to the bed, where he sat.

Roman smiled sweetly at him and walked directly towards him, looking at him with such intensity that Seth felt his eyes pierce him.

"But what I said was true." Roman crouched until their faces were so close.

Seth's heart was beating very fast. What was true? Roman said so many things...

"I'm going to defend you tooth and nail. I'm not going to let that bastard take advantage of you." Roman said with true conviction and smiled tenderly.

Seth blinked several times trying to process Roman's words.

"Thank you." It was an almost inaudible murmur.

But it was enough for Roman who stirred the hair of the youngest man and went to put on his pajamas.

Soon they were both lying on the huge bed.

"Good night, Sethie. Sweet dreams." Roman said sweetly.

"Good night Roman." Seth smiled back. "Thanks for everything. Even with all the horrible things that happened, you managed to make this night a beautiful one."

"It was a pleasure." Roman said softly.

Both smiled at each other and fell sleep.

* * *

 **It's beeen 84 years :"v but here I am. If you like how this fic is going and want another episode leave a review, fav and follow.**

 **Thanks to those who have taken the time to read the inconsistencies that I always write. I love you very much guys. See you in the next chapter, if you want.**


End file.
